una nueva vida
by ruby ryusaki
Summary: ryoma le rompe el corazon a sakuno , esta decide irse con sus padre. Regresa con una nueva personalidad y ignorando a ryoma que queria disculparse y se enamora mas de ella. ¿sakuno lo perdonara? ryosaku


CAP 1 ``TE AMO Y _TE ODIO_´´

Una mañana se encontraba un chico de cabellos verdosos durmiendo con una mano en su estomago y la otra arriba de su cabeza; pero llego una señora de unos 40 años entro a su habitación para despertarlo.

-ryoma hijo despierta -dijo con voz maternal

-Zzzzz- respondió ryoma-

-RYOma-dijo con un tono más elevado y las cejas fruncidas

-Hm Zzzz-

-RYOMA-dijo gritando y con mirada enojada

-zzzz-

La madre agarro un vaso de agua del desordenado cuarto de su hijo y se lo lanzo a la cara

- Aaa-dijo ryoma asusto despertó de un golpe

-despierta hijo debes ir al colegio ya se te hizo tarde-dijo con una mirada seria

-Hm-dijo mientras se paraba –ya voy –respondió bostezando

Busco su uniforme y su maletín donde guardaba las raquetas y por ultimo alisto sus cuadernos; una vez listo bajo desayuno fue fastidiado como siempre pero de repente su prima le dijo que ya era demasiado tarde, se paro y se fue; llego tarde que poco o nada le importo, un día normal.

Mientras que una chica de pelo rojizo había decidido por fin declarársele al chico mas frio, serio, arrogante, ingenuo, bueno en tenis, guapo y encantador de todo seshun gakuen, había estado enamorada de el todo el colegio lo sabia era muy obvia, pero el era tan ingenuo que ni cuenta se dio, sus padres le habían informado de su repentina partida de Japón hacia España pero estaba segura de que les diría que no ya en la noche ; pero lo mas importante es de que HOY iba ser distinto, HOY le dirá sus sentimientos a ryoma, HOY se lo diría en palabras entendibles para el .

Ya en la tarde sakuno estaba dispuesta a decirle ya habían acabado la practicas, ya era de tarde, ella se acerco toda tímida y le pregunto

-Eto ry ryoma podemos ha hablar-dijo sonrojada

-apúrate-dijo serio y cortante-no tengo tiempo

-eh si-dijo avergonzada-esto… que-quería q que tu su supieras q que me g gu gustas-dijo ella tímida pero al mismo tiempo decidida

-¿y?-dijo serio fulminándola-a mi no me gustas, eres rara, torpe, además mala en tenis, me da vergüenza que me vean contigo-dijo cortante y escupiéndole en la cara sus defectos

-ah-dijo sorprendida-lo lo siento -dijo con ganas de llorar-lo siento-ryoma estaba de seguro de mal humor pensó

-te vas a poner a llorar-dijo serio-mira que además de torpe, llorona no quiero verte

-ryoma por por favor para-dijo bajando la mirada-

- me estas ordenando?-dijo serio

-n no yo solo

-sabes deberías dejar de fregarme la vida

-lo siento –dijo con el corazón destrozado

-``lo siento´´-dijo sarcástico-sabes dejar de tartamudear pareces mas tonta de lo que ya eres

-para-

-eres muy tonta que no sabes…

-PARA¡-dijo gritando ya que le dolía el corazón literalmente

-no grites-dijo frio

-te odio-y se fue corriendo ya que le dolía el corazón nunca había pensado de que ryoma le fuera ha decir esas cosas, pensó que solo le iba a decir ``a mi no me gustas´´ y de ahí se iria y ella estaría mas calmada, pero el había dicho mas cosas y eso si que había dolido.

Ryoma al escuchar esas palabras reacciono y observo que y a quien le había dicho esas palabras, estaba arrepentido, solo lo dijo porque estaba enojado, por la porristas había perdido la concentración y fuji le había ganado, eran horribles los gritos que le mandaban solo una que si sabia lo que debía hacer cuando miraba una partido, quedarse callada y observar para no distraer al jugador; pero lo peor fue que la que se quedaba callada realmente le agradaba; sabia cocinar, era linda, era divertido escuchar su nerviosismo- sabia que debía hacer cuando el jugaba tenis, no trataba de llamar su atención con escotes, mentiras, rumore, nada, tan solo se quedaba mirando el piso o el cielo, lo que para el era encantador. Había decidido tratarla bien para que sean amigos, el ya la consideraba una amiga muy importante; pero NO todo lo había regado por su enojo, le dijo cosas que el mismo se prometió de que si alguien le decía una de las cosas que el había dicho le rompería la boca para que no diga chorradas.

Al día siguiente ryoma se había propuesto POR PRIMERA VEZ pedirle disculpas a alguien, pero ese alguien lo valía si sakuno merecía una de sus disculpas y hasta que no lo disculpara no se rendiría. Llego al cole y se encontró con tomoka

-RYOMA-SAMA-grito como si su vida dependiera de ello

-Hm- busco con la mirada a saku al no encontrarla se quito los zapato y encontró una nota en su casillero

``_Echizen san _

_Disculpe las molestias que le di el día de ayer; mis mas sinceras disculpas descuide ya no me tendrá cerca de su vista _

_ATTE: Sakuno ryusaki ´´_

Quiso salir a buscarla pero de repente se escucho el llanto de tomoka, no entendía nada no era el único que había recibido una nota de ryusaki?, pero porque le decía esto?, que significaba? Pero tampoco iba ha ser tan evidente para pedirle la carta de tomoka. Fue a clases y no había llegado en todo el día; que le habrá pasado?.se preguntaba ryoma sonó la campana de salida y tomoka en vez de lanzársele se fue de corrido pero se le callo una nota que ryoma reconoció al instante y la recogió

``_tomo chan_

_Perdón pero mis padres han cambiado de trabajo y desean que me vaya con ellos así que me iré a España me iré esta misma tarde por favor no te enojes conmigo tan solo piensa que regresare muy pronto, por favor espérame ATTE: SAKUNO RYUSAKI´´_

No se lo podía creer, sakuno se había ido y su ultima palabra que le dirigió fue un T E ODIO cosa que le dolió de mas ni siquiera le pidió unas disculpas se odiaba no sabia porque pero se sentía vacio

Mientras que sakuno abordaba su avión para despegar rumbo España decidiendo dejar todo atrás para empezar de cero ``una nueva vida´´ pensó con unas gafas negras que tapaban sus hinchados ojos de tanto llorar. Pero buscaría una nueva vida y regresaría como alguien más valiente y que no se dejaba pisotear por nadie. Esa era su meta y la cumpliría.


End file.
